Serius Lo!
by Vinsaru
Summary: "Bilang ke gue kalo ini semua bohong"


"gue suka elu, mau jadi pacar gue ga?"

"mau dong"

"SERIUS LO?!"

_XO_

**_Zoro x Sanji drabble_**

**_Semua karakter milik Eiichiro Oda sensei, Tasya cuma minjem_**

**_Bertemakan school life, sesuai dengan AU yang dikeluarkan Nissin x One Piece_**

**_Mohon maaf jika ini gaje, OOC, garing, dan lain-lain_**

_XO_

Hai, gue Sanji. Murid tahun akhir dari SMA terkemuka di kota ini, SMA Grandline. Gue mau cerita tentang peristiwa terbodoh selama gue sekolah di SMA ini. Tapi sebelumnya gue flashback gimana gue bisa ketemu sama ini makhluk.

Kesan pertama gue terhadap 'teman' sebelah gue ini ga begitu baik. Dia ini selalu diam dan ga mau berbicara ke gue selama seminggu kita di kelas 10. Ralat, sampai sekarang juga dia gamau bicara ke gue. Kapan sekarang itu? TIGA TAHUN BRAY! Bebek banget gak sih ini makhluk hijau. Dan sialnya, selama tiga tahun ini gue selalu duduk di sebelah dia! Oh Dewa, mengapa suratan takdirmu begitu kejam?

Si makhluk hijau ini adalah Roronoa Zoro, seorang pemuda kelebihan klorofil yang bercita-cita menjadi atlet kendo terbaik di Jepang. _Hilih_, ngelawan Mihawk sensei saja masih kalah. Entah kenapa dari seluruh penghuni di kelas, sepertinya hanya gue yang paling jarang ngomong dengannya. Padahal jarak kami hanya 60 sentimeter. Gue ulang, 60 sentimeter. Bebek parah emang ni orang. Dia cueknya setengah mampus! Dulu ada dialog gini, pas baru masuk kelas.

_S: yo, gue Vinsmoke Sanji.__Z: (diem beberapa menit sambil ngeliatin gue) Hn, udah tau._

GITU DOANG?! WTF MEN! Mau nangis tapi masih inget gender gue cowo. Dan yang herannya lagi, ini makhluk walau cuek tapi fans nya banyak. Anjir ga tuh?! Apa yang bagus sih dari makhluk cuek pemalas berambut hijau bak semak di depan rumah gue ini? Mendingan gue kan, ganteng, pinter masak, jenius lagi. Duh jadi pengen nangis beneran.

Sebenarnya gue tuh sering sujud berdoa tiap kali pergantian posisi tempat duduk. Ya apalagi kalo bukan memohon biar kagak duduk di sebelah marimo ini. Tapi begitu ambil kertas undian, voila, gue duduk di sebelah dia. Dan tebak itu terjadi berapa lama? ENAM KALI SELAMA TIGA TAHUN! Yeah! Siapa tadi yang bener nebaknya? Sini gue kasih kecoa goreng.

ARGH DOSA APA DIRIKU PADAMU DEWA?!

Nasib gue sial banget. Seenggaknya kan gue pengen kayak Luffy, duduk di sebelah Nami-san. Gue mah bakal betah kalo duduk di sebelah Nami-san, sekalipun dicuekin atau bahkan dipukulin.

_XO_

"Iya iya, Ace. Gue bentar lagi nyampe. Hm? Mau ceri? Kayaknya apel lebih enak deh" seorang pemuda berambut blonde tengah berjalan menuju bagian tengah aula sekolahnya. Suasana hiruk pikuk membuat ia kadang harus berganti posisi untuk menyelip diantara siswa-siswa yang sibuk membawa properti untuk hiasan aula itu. Maklum, besok adalah acara perpisahan SMA Grandline. Semua siswa, terutama anggota OSIS, sibuk menghias aula tersebut.

Pemuda _-yang kita ketahui bernama Sanji-_ itu tengah sibuk menelepon seseorang itu sedang menuju tengah aula. Tempat ia berjanji akan bertemu dengan Ace, yang kebetulan adalah orang yang sangat sibuk menyiapkan acara ini_ -maklum, Ace adalah ketua OSIS-_. Mereka berjanji akan bertemu disitu dan segera menuju dapur sekolah karena Ace minta dibuatkan pai. Sebenarnya Sanji malas ke aula, mengingat ada seseorang yang paling ia hindari disana.

Sementara itu, disisi lain atau tepatnya di seberang aula, seorang pemuda berambut hijau cepak tengah berjalan menuju pintu keluar aula. Ia telah berjanji pada salah satu temannya untuk membantu temannya itu 'menembak' sang gebetan. Sangat merepotkan memang. Mengingat Zoro sendiri bukan tipe yang peduli akan 'cinta'. Yang ia tahu hanya sekedar dari komik serial cantik yang Perona baca. Intinya, nyatakan perasaan. 'Aku suka kamu, mau ga jadi pacar aku?' dan _JEGER_, jadian deh.

Hmm gampang juga kalo gitu.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Zoro itu berbunyi. Dibukanya segera ponsel keluaran terbaru itu sambil terus berjalan melewati anak-anak kelas satu dan dua yang berseliweran di depannya seperti mobil-mobil di jalan tol. Dan ia merasa bak becak super lambat sedang berjalan melawan arus truk-truk tronton yang siap melemparnya dengan cepat ke belakang.

"Halo? Hah? Iya, sabar nj*ng. Lagi ke situ. Ngerepotin banget sih lu? Kalo—" perkataan pemuda hijau itu terhenti saat seorang anak kelas satu hampir menyambar kepalanya dengan papan tulis. Sialan. Nyaris kepala hijau kebanggaannya ilang. Tapi pemuda itu berjalan melewati mereka cuek dan melanjutkan perkataannya.

Kedua manusia yang tanpa sadar, bergerak saling mendekati itu terus melanjutkan pembicaraannya di telepon. Mereka saling menyelipkan diri diantara adik-adik kelas sambil melempar senyum pada adik kelas yang menyapanya. Tak peduli dengan apa dan siapa yang ada di depannya mereka terus asyik melanjutkan pembicaraannya di telepon. Suaramegaphonedari wakil ketua OSIS Sabo pun tak menghalangi mereka (walaupun mereka terpaksa menutup salah satu telinganya saking berisiknya).

"Iya bentar sabar dong, Ace. Aduh, suruh Sabo diem dong! Berisik banget dari sini"

"Mampus. Kayaknya banyak banget adek kelas yang mau bunuh gue pake triplek. Sabaran bentar kampank. Gebetan elu juga sepanggung sama elu kan?"

"Iya berisik banget woi. Jadi mau yang mana? Pai ceri ato apel? Hah? Dua-duanya?"

"Hn. Ouch _—Ati-ati kalo jalan, dek!—_ Bikin gila di dalem sini, Law. Hah? Gimana nembaknya?"

**"PANGGILAN KEPADA USSOP KELAS XII-B. MANASOUND SYSTEM-NYA?"**

"Wuanjer, kuping tampan gueeee. Aduh. Sakit. Nggak kedengeran? KALO SEKARANG KEDENGERAN? EH MAU DIGANTI PAI MANGGA?"

**"KOHZA KELAS X-C, PAPANNYA JANGAN DILETAKIN SEMBARANGAN GITU!"**

"Sabo tadi pagi makan apaan sih? Sarapan toa kali, ya. Eh, nggak denger? SEKARANG UDAH DENGER NGGAK? SETAU GUE KALO MAU NEMBAK TINGGAL NGOMONG—"

"ADUH MEGAPHONENYA—rusak"

"—GUE SUKA ELU. MAU JADI PACAR GUE GA?"

"—MAU DONG!"

"Eh?"

Kedua manusia yang telah bertemu di tengah aula kini membeku. Mereka saling tatap dan diliputi perasaan bingung. Kenapa kini semua orang berhenti bekerja dan memandangi mereka sambil tersenyum aneh? Sebuah ketidak-nyambungan dan tanda tanya besar bersarang di kepala mereka. Ada apa ini?

Pemuda blonde itu kini menatap Zoro sambil melongo. Eh, tadi Zoro bilang apa? Jadi pacar dia? Jadi pacarnya Zoro?

Laki-laki berambut hijau cepak itu kini menatap Sanji, juga sambil melongo. Tadi Sanji bilang apa? Eh, Sanji bilang mau?

Chotto tunggu a minute. Jadi—

"ZORO SENPAI SAMA SANJI SENPAI JADIAN!"

Mata Sanji membulat.

Dahi Zoro berkerut.

Mereka nggak salah denger kan?

"EHHHHHHHHHHH??!!!!"

Mendadak aula yang tadinya sempat hening menjadi riuh kembali. Banyak anggota OSIS yang bersiul-siul menggoda mereka berdua. Sementara masing-masing sahabat mereka sudah memasang wajah cengo di atas panggung. Mereka tidak dapat membaca situasi. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Oke kita ulang.

Zoro meragain cara nembak ke Law. Sanji bilang dia mau kalo isian pai nya diganti buah mangga. Kalimat kepotong. Mereka berpapasan.

Mereka, jadian?

"SERIUS LO???!!!!!"

Lagi, Zoro dan Sanji kalap. Ini konyol. Ini lebih konyol dari telenovela India. Yang berarti, nggak ada. Oke,random. Intinya:

Ini konyol.


End file.
